


Letter from Varric

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [33]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Anders receives some news from Skyhold.





	Letter from Varric

Blondie,

Surprised? I’ll wager you weren’t expecting to get a letter from me. Well, things have happened that have forced me to put my personal feelings aside and tell you about recent goings on.

I know what you’re thinking, so I’m going to cut right to the chase. Hawke is alive. The Wardens were using blood magic and summoning demons - really weird shit. We survived a trip into the Fade and a huge spider-demon. Well, most of us did. Your Warden friend Alistair wasn’t so lucky. Hawke is blaming herself. Ridiculous, of course, but you know Hawke. She has to be responsible for everyone and everything. She’s now taken it upon herself to travel to Weisshaupt to inform the First Warden of what has happened. 

That’s all I have to tell you, Blondie. Do what you will with the information. And take care of Hawke, otherwise Bianca and I might have to pay you a little visit.

Varric

*****

_Hawke is alive._ Anders let out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and forced himself to loosen his grip on the parchment. _Hawke is alive._ He sat at the table for a while longer, gathering his thoughts and waiting for the tears of relief that had suddenly sprung up in his eyes to dissipate.

Weisshaupt. Andraste’s flaming knickers. That had to be bad news. Solona had never had anything good to say about the First Warden. _Your Warden friend Alistair wasn’t so lucky._ Oh, shit. Poor Solona. Perhaps he should write to her when all this was over.

He gathered a few things in a pack, reached for his cloak, and called to the fat tabby cat who lay dozing by the fire. “Fancy a little adventure, Ser Purr-a-lot? We’re heading North.”


End file.
